


Finish What You Started

by somethingindanish



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingindanish/pseuds/somethingindanish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot.</p>
<p>A look inside Chase Collins' head space right before the final battle at Putnam Barn. Told in Third Person with major SPOILERS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish What You Started

**Author's Note:**

> Written for whoisbuckybarnes on Tumblr for the Sebastian Standom Secret Stanta Exchange.  
> Happy Belated Holidays! I hope you enjoy it :)

A change was coming, that much Chase was sure of. He had been the cause of it, manipulating and bending the circumstances to his will. Time was of the essence. If he wanted Caleb’s powers, he had to speed up the timeline. The boy’s 18th birthday was close at hand. His time of Ascension, his time of ultimate power. This is what Chase craved. What he needed.  
  
And now, he was going to end it.  
  
Chase would finally justify all that he had done for the sake of his long forgotten and scorned family name.  
  
And it would be glorious.  
  
No more hiding. No more faking it. He’d walk proudly, with his head held high. The fifth and final Son of Ipswich had returned. He’d show them all that he possessed the ultimate power. None of the others stood a chance against him. They were all dead men walking as far as he was concerned.  
  
Chase was just too good. He was too strong, too fast. He’d snatch all of their powers in a heartbeat if it weren’t for the waiting. The agonizing wait and see who was to Ascend first. Caleb’s time was nigh.  
  
He hated them. Hated the Sons. Hated their guts, their pompous attitude towards him. Some of them treated him like he didn’t fit in. Chase had weaseled his way inside their inner circle by acting a part: rich new kid looking to make a few new friends. Sappy, goody goody, innocent. It made him sick to his stomach that he had to keep up this charade. But not for long.  
  
That fire in his veins is what kept him going. Provided him with the tools to seek revenge.  
  
Not that his good for nothing father deserved it. By the time he had met his birth father, the man was a shell of who he had been. The rapid aging had taken his youth. Chase soon took his power without batting a lash.  
  
He wasn’t afraid. It was quite simple: the more power he had, the less he would age, if at all.  
  
Chase didn’t want to succumb to his father’s as well as his forefathers’ fate. He’d stay young, virile. He wasn’t keen on what price his magic had until he had come face to face with his father. Chase had been using ever since he first showed signs of his heritage. He used a lot and it felt good. Never knowing the terrible price.  
  
He would never pay it. Call it arrogance but the power he wielded surpassed any of the other four Sons. It had been so easy to pick them off, divide them up to be conquered.  
  
First, it was setting up Reid. He framed that stupid blond for the murder out on in the woods. Chase took advantage of Reid’s cockiness and readiness to fight, even inspiring the Sons to have a tiny little bar fight against him, pointing fingers, naming names. That only got the attention of the Provost, keeping the school administration off his back for the time being. His only mess up was leaving behind his student ID. Chase had the face of an angel but the lies of the Devil. With ease he lied about the ID and went about his business, blue eyes never wavering.  
  
Then, it was getting on Caleb’s good side, earning his trust. The locker room fight was his first initiation. A preview of coming attractions. He showed the Sons that he wasn’t a push over. He showed them that he bit back and hard. Getting Caleb to swim against him was, Chase admitted, something to boost his ego. Though, having to fake his concern after Caleb nearly drowned proved to be a bit of a chore. He could have easily let the Danvers boy drown, but then he was out of an Ascencion power. And God knows that’s what this was all about.  
  
Lastly, it was scaring off “Little Miss Muffet” to take Pogue out of the picture. He had been the only one who was vocal about the Sons staying away from him. He was the main one who always showed distrust and distaste whenever Chase was hanging around. And for good measure, since his warnings to Caleb were too late.  
  
Let’s see that fuck last through the night. Just like his girl, they both were wasting away on their death beds. All Caleb had to do was say yes and he would lift his spells. Caleb could be the unsung hero. The others would mourn his death call him a martyr.  
  
But only if he said yes.  
  
If he fought, Chase was ready to raise Hell. He would see them all burn at Putnam’s barn, the place where it all had begun. The place his ancestor was tried and hung, only to defeat death and become a demon, an Incubus. To sire the new generation that would take his place and eventually, wipe out the other Sons.  
  
Chase had his mission statement done, sealed and written in blood. It was his destiny. He would die, fighting tooth and nail to take that power. Never again would he be “friends” with the enemy. Now, everything was laid out. His end game was at hand. The ball was in his court and he wasn’t going to play fair.  
  
Now, it was time to finish what he had started. There was no more time to waste…


End file.
